


Ebb and flow (my heart won't stop beating for you)

by Emily_Davison



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Poor Peter Parker, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Prompt Fic, Protective Tony Stark, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Lives, Tony and Peter go canoeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Davison/pseuds/Emily_Davison
Summary: Tony decides to take Peter canoeing one weekend and both get a little bit more than they bargained for.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 193
Collections: carolina’s | fics that have been devouRED





	Ebb and flow (my heart won't stop beating for you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buckets_Of_Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckets_Of_Stars/gifts).



> Aahh I'm very excited to finally share this with you guys! This fic was a prompt from the lovely Leah (Bucket_Of_Stars), I hope this was worth the wait, it's a little longer than the short story you asked for! :P

It was a beautiful warm weekend, the sun was dancing in a bright blue sky and Peter couldn't think of a better time to be staying with the Starks at the lakeside cabin. On the Saturday, Peter spent the most part of the morning playing superheroes with Morgan inside and out and in the evening, the family sat down with a couple of pizzas to watch a film. Peter was excited for today as Tony suggested they take the canoe out on the lake whilst the girls went shopping in the city. He'd never been kayaking before with Uncle Ben or Aunt May as there weren't any decent rivers in Queens for such activities to be promoted, but he had been in a paddle boat in the shape of a swan in the park when he was little. However, he'd been out a couple times with Tony and Morgan when he was staying over and he found that he loved it just as much as the hyperactive five year-old.

Peter was roused from sleep when the mouth-watering scent of fried bacon drifted through the small crack in his door. He wasn't sure what to get changed into as he hadn't checked the weather forecast the night before, so he headed towards the kitchen, smiling when he saw his mentor cooking at the stove, already dressed in a lightweight dark green jumper and black trousers. The girls must have already left as there was no sign of them, but then again, Peter didn't even know what the time was as he hadn't checked his clock.

"Morning," Peter greeted through a huge yawn, scratching the back of his head as he grabbed a carton of orange juice from the fridge.

"Morning, sleepy head. You hungry?" Tony asked, dropping a few rashers of bacon into a toasted bun and topping it with a fried egg.

"Starving." Peter grinned, stomach rumbling loudly and they both laughed, brightly at his eagerness.

"Grubs' up, kid." Tony placed the plate on the table in front of Peter and took a sip of coffee, leaning against the desktop. "That should keep you going for a while. I'm gonna pack us some sandwiches for lunch, any preference?"

Peter shrugged, taking a big bite of the bun, munching happily. "I'll 'ave 'atever y're 'avin'." He managed to get out whilst chewing and it was barely coherent to the older man, but he just picked up on what the kid said, having prior practice of interpreting words spoken from a full mouth with his youngest child. 

"Hey," Tony said in an exaggerated stern tone, snapping his fingers in the teen's face in one quick motion. "No talking with your mouth full, kid. Don't tell me you're regressing. One Morgan is enough, I don't want my darling first born picking up bad habits." He smirked and shot the dumbfounded boy a playful wink, before turning his back to get started on the dishes.

Peter's heart jolted at the genius' casually spoken words, a rosy blush dusting both cheeks and he ducked his head to hide it. It still shocked him that someone like Tony Stark cared for him and even loved him like his own, but they'd been through so much together and their relationship had grown stronger and stronger each passing day. By this point, they shared a seamlessly natural chemistry which was undoubtedly that of the unbreakable bond between a parent and child. 

"It's pretty warm out there, but there will probably be a cool breeze on the lake so wear a thin jumper," Tony spoke over his shoulder. "I checked the weather, we should be alright today. There are going to be some thunderstorms in the afternoon, but they're going to be further up north and we should be back before they reach us."

"When did the girls go?" Peter asked after making sure to swallow his mouthful before speaking, the gentle reprimand from the man still ringing in his ears.

"About half an hour ago. Knowing Morgan they'll probably be gone most of the day, she'll be dragging Pep into every toy shop she spots." Tony chuckled, holding up a packet of ham for the boy's approval and Peter nodded, smiling at his mentor's spirited persona.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, apart from the clanging of cutlery and plates, Peter finished his breakfast and he pushed away from the table. "I'm gonna go get changed," he announced and headed to his room.

...

"...but I don't wanna wear sunscreen, it's all sticky and slippery..." Peter whined, wriggling uncomfortably and shifting from foot to foot as Tony slathered the cream all over his neck after giving his own a healthy dose.

Tony clicked his tongue and shook his head, smirking in amusement at the kid's useless struggles in his firm hold. "Eyes closed," he instructed and he waited for the grumbling teen to follow his request, before rubbing the substance all over the boy's face, chuckling at the disapproving scowl on Peter's lips. "I'm not having you come back like a lobster, little spider. You're saucy Aunt would kill me," he chided, fondly, making sure to cover every patch of skin available to him. "Your skin is much more sensitive than me, you're still growing."

Peter mumbled, indignantly to himself and the comment about his aunt didn't help, but he knew the older man was just joking around and he couldn't help but find it infectious. Tony had always been easygoing and laid-back, but he also knew when to take on more serious roles and Peter realized with a jolt that one of these was making sure his kid didn't get burnt by the sun. Little spider... He stayed still for a few more moments, before releasing a sigh of relief when Tony squeezed the back of his neck and announced they were done.

"Alright, arms up, kid," Tony said, holding a life jacket over Peter's head after putting his own on, making sure both were secure. "Right-o! You got your sunglasses and hat?"

" _Yes_ , Tony!" Peter drawled, sniggering at the man's persistent attentiveness and feeling warmth spread through him as he realized that he was definitely receiving the same protective treatment that his five year-old sister got on a daily basis. 

"Hey, I've gotta look after my kid, right?" Tony quirked with a warm smile, carding his fingers through Peter's curls for a self-indulgent moment, before bending to pick up their bag. "Come on, we're burning daylight here!"

Peter laughed at the man's eagerness, excitement flowing through his veins as he followed Tony down the little embankment to where the canoe was strapped to the float. "I want you sitting in the front, Pete," Tony spoke and it sounded more like an instruction rather than a request open for debate.

"Does it make any difference?" Peter asked with an amused grin.

Tony smiled in such a way that made the teen feel like he was missing out on an inside joke. "C'mere." The older man waved him over and guided him into the front seat with warm, steady hands on his shoulders. "I'm not letting you out my sight, kid. It might get choppy out there."

Peter chuckled. "If you say so."

...

They paddled down river for a couple hours, thoroughly enjoying the sunshine and the fresh breeze on their faces and Tony didn't have to worry too much about Peter as the kid was becoming quite the fast learner. At about one, Peter turned around to shoot the billionaire his puppy dog eyes and the man knew exactly what he wanted before he could even open his mouth to beg. "Yes, we can have lunch now, kid." Tony chuckled. "Come on, let's head to shore."

They headed over to a small bay, unpacked the backpack and tucked into their ham salad sandwiches, Tony making sure that Peter had his cap on to protect his head from the sun-rays. Although, Tony was a little concerned by a small cloud front which had begun to drift in from the north and the wind speed had increased since they started travelling up river, but he became distracted from this when Peter lay his head in the man's lap, munching on a Snickers bar and offering him a bite. His heart swelled at how comfortable Peter had become around him and he smoothed the curls back from the boy's fore-head, the cap having been abandoned temporarily because of complaints of it being too hot, smiling fondly at the kid, before taking the offered bite.

"We should probably head back soon," Tony suggested after handing the bar back.

"Aw, come on, Tony! Just another hour, please!" Peter begged, puppy dog eyes in full use once again. "I haven't been out here with you for ages!"

Tony smiled and patted the teen's tummy. "I couldn't say no to those big brown eyes, could I?" One more hour couldn't hurt, he rationalized.

...

The duo paddled further up river (after Tony made sure their life jackets were tightly adjusted again) and the satisfying feeling of full bellies made the journey even more enjoyable. 

"Um, Tony? Are they storm clouds?" Peter asked, swallowing thickly and staring in dread at the dark clouds almost upon them. They'd been so busy admiring the waves and looking out for fish that neither had even bothered to look up and see the sudden change of weather. Tony didn't get the chance to answer, as a huge lightning bolt streaked across the darkening sky above them; followed by booming thunder which seemed to vibrate the very water they were drifting on. Peter suddenly cried out in pain at the overwhelmingly deafening sound blaring against his sensitive eardrums, bringing tears to his eyes, but he knew he couldn't let go of the paddles to rub at them.

"Shit, kid? You okay?" Tony demanded from behind, tone flustered as he quickly seemed to decipher how dangerous of a situation they had landed themselves in. Neither of them realized just how long they'd been out and they'd been having so much fun together that any precautions about the impending weather forecast had been banished to the back of Tony's mind. He could have kicked himself for forgetting something so urgently important. 

"It's just the thunder...it hurts my ears," Peter groaned, gritting his teeth and trying to pull himself together, but his heart sank when he felt the unmistakable drop of rain land on the top of his head. The canoe visibly rocked more against the tide as the wind unsympathetically roared across the water and rose goosebumps on Peter's arms, even though he had a jumper and waterproof coat on.

"I'm sorry, Pete, I know it's hard but we need to get to a safe embankment as quickly as possible," Tony spoke, raising his voice above the howl of the wind and crashing of the waves, gasping when the canoe was roughly pushed and shoved from all sides by the powerful undercurrent. 

"B-but, Tony, I-I d-don't know what to do," Peter stammered, his voice trembling and cracking as he realized the true peril they were in and he had little to no experience rowing in blustery conditions like this. 

"It's going to be okay, bud, I promise," Tony said, sincerely, trying to ignore the patter of rain landing on their life jackets and the surrounding water. "We can do this, kid. Come on, you're going to have to row with me," he called over the next thunderclap, wincing as he saw Peter's shoulders tense up at the sound, but a fierce feeling of pride seared through him when the teen grasped the paddles and began to work on turning the boat around with him.

"That's it, good boy," Tony praised, letting go of one of for just a second so he could push Peter's back down a bit so he was bending forward more and lift the hood of the boy's coat over his head. Thank God he'd remembered to wrestle the kid into it after their lunch break. "Gotta put your head down, baby," he instructed, the loving term of endearment slipping past his lips naturally and it felt perfect, just like how it came so easily to him when he spoke to Pepper and Morgan.

They paddled to the best of their ability towards dry land, the waves crashing against the sides of the canoe with tremendous force and Tony tried his best to keep his feet firmly rooted on the panels so he could direct his full attention towards his shaking kid. He leapt forward to catch the back of Peter's life jacket when they impacted with a particularly powerful surge of current, heart breaking at the chocked cry which escaped the teen.

"Shh, I got you, bud," Tony soothed, grunting at another bang against the side of the canoe which threatened to tip them over. They were making progress, even though it was slow and being met with increasingly impending jeopardy. Land could only be about ten metres away and then all they would have to worry about was finding shelter.

Neither of them could have been prepared for what happened next. One moment they were fighting the oppressive force of the current and in the blink of an eye, a wave crashed into the side right by Peter, sending the teen flying into the oceanic depths. The boy let out a sharp scream, but then he was lost to Tony, the current having pulled him under and the man's eyes bulged out of their sockets, heart freezing as he completely abandoned his task and desperately scanned the water for Peter. The second he saw the kid's head breach the surface again and took in those wide, terrified eyes searching for his own, reaching his arm out with a desperate scream of "Tony!", was when the man discarded any logical thoughts. His baby's life was in danger and nothing, not even Mother Nature herself, would stop him from saving the scared fifteen year-old boy who had wormed his way into his heart and changed him for the better.

Tony dove into the chilly water, thanking God that it wasn't winter, kicking his legs ferociously against the turbulent current and urging every bone in his body to match the primal drive within him to reach his struggling child. He was a better swimmer than Peter so he managed to reach the flailing teen in a short amount of time, but at the point, the boy's head had gone under and Tony plummeted beneath the waves after him, ignoring the loud ringing in his ears and the fumble of debris against his body. He found Peter's limp form and his heart dropped when he realized the kid had lost consciousness, possibly from being hit by a passing rock, but he didn't let that disturbing thought sway his determination to get the both of them to safety.

Tony grabbed onto the collar of Peter's life jacket and hauled him to the surface, bracing the teen's head against his shoulder, before swimming towards the embankment only a few metres away. It was extremely difficult now that he was carrying Peter, but the fact that the kid was ten times lighter because of the spider bite helped, and relief spread through him when they finally reached the shore. Not for one second did Tony think about the canoe, or the bag with their supplies. He lay the drenched teen on the wet grass, shaking the rain and river water from his eyes and hair and finding a small amount of solace when he noted that there were no gashes on the kid's face. He gently patted Peter's cheek to determine whether he was fully out.

"Peter, kid, can you hear me?" He demanded, trying to calm his breathing as he began to become aware that he was on the verge of an anxiety attack upon seeing his kid lying in front of him, so pale and lifeless. There was no response and harsh gasps of air escaped his mouth, as he ripped the boy's life jacket off, discarding the ruined material like a child would dispose of an unwanted toy, as well as his own. He brought his ear to Peter's mouth and his chest tightened even more when no reassuring puffs of breaths tickled the skin. Once more putting aside his own panicked state, Tony brushed the hair away that had been clinging to his baby's skin, pinched his nose and bent down to transfer air from his lungs into Peter's.

"Come on, baby, breathe..." Tony rasped between breaths, roughly swiping his stinging eyes with the back of his free hand as tears blurred his vision. He pulled back with a start when Peter's eyes suddenly shot open, features contorting as he coughed up the water that had set in his lungs and Tony quickly turned him onto his side so he wouldn't choke on the discharge. "Get it all out, bud." Tony patted Peter's back firmly, wincing as the kid spluttered helplessly and a chocked sob followed. 

Peter collapsed onto his back, crying his eyes out and reaching his arms up to claw at his mentor's jacket, desperately. "D-Dad, Dad..." He sobbed, the sheer terror Tony had just been experiencing now reflected in the boy's young face and the man felt his heart split in two when the teen addressed him, both melting and breaking as his shaking kid reached for him.

"I'm right here, baby, I'm right here. It's alright now..." Tony spoke, voice hushed, pulling the boy into his arms and rocking him back and forth, whilst rubbing his hands up and down his arms to try and facilitate some warmth. Peter clutched him tightly, small whimpers leaving his throat as he tried to get impossibly closer, nuzzling his face under the man's chin.

They huddled together for several minutes, neither feeling inclined to moved as they shared each other's body heat and rejoiced in their lives remaining intact. Tony eventually pulled back, his paternal instincts kicking in once again as he now needed to find shelter to wait out the storm before he could call Pepper to come pick them up. "Hey, kiddo, how you doing? Do you think you can stand up? We need to try find somewhere dry," Tony said, pushing Peter's wet hair back and smiling, softly.

Peter nodded and they sluggishly rose to their feet, the youngest of the two feeling incredibly guilty when he saw no sign of their canoe, but Tony spotted the look and smiled, reassuringly at him. The last thing the billionaire cared about was a bloody canoe. Peter leaned into the man, not quite ready to let him go yet and it seemed that Tony was thinking along the same lines, as he wrapped his arm round the kid's shoulders and pressed a kiss to his temple. "It's going to be okay, baby, I promise." Similar words to what he'd uttered before, but Tony had a strange feeling which told him that he was right this time.

...

Many hours later, when the duo had been picked up from a hideout they stumbled across in the woods and had warmed their soaking bodies up with hot showers and dry pajamas, Tony sat on the sofa in the cabin with Peter's head in his lap. The elder was combing his fingers through the boy's curls, restored to their usual baby soft texture after a thorough scrub from the billionaire, who couldn't keep his hands and eyes off of the kid for more than five minutes. 

Peter was exhausted, both physically and mentally, after the events of the day and had become docile in Tony's arms the moment the man had gently guided his head under the shower-head, softly reassuring him that he would not let the water go in his ears or eyes and especially not his mouth. The boy was asleep within seconds of Tony guiding his head into his lap and burying his hand in his curls.

In truth, the older man didn't need to continue playing with the kid's hair and humming a mindless tune, quietly, because he had done his job and Peter was out like a light. These small affectionate gestures weren't just for Peter, though. Tony had almost lost his kid today and he had only begun to breathe steadily again when the boy was in his arms, warm and alive. Peter wouldn't be leaving his side for the rest of the night, he would make sure of that and he wouldn't be investing in another canoe anytime soon.


End file.
